La Mort de Luffy
by Inata
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas Ace qui se retrouvait sur l'échafaud ? Et si c'était Luffy ? Que ce passerait-il si on mettait Luffy à la place de Ace ? Serais-ce la fin du Capitaine des Mugiwaras ?


Et si ce n'était pas Ace qui se trouvait à Impel Down ? Et si c'était Luffy qui se retrouvait sur l'échafaud ? Que ce passerai t-il si on inversait la place des deux D ?

Cet OS se passe après l'Arc Retrouvaille sur l'archipel des Shabondy, Ace a renoncé sur la demande de Père à poursuivre Barbe Noir nos héros se sont trouvés confronté à Barbe Noir et Luffy à été capturé

* * *

Luffy se trouvait au sixième sous-sol d'Impel Down, il se demandait si il allait vraiment mourir, il espérait que ces amis allaient bien, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était laissé capturé.

Prisonnier : Dit moi gamin, t'es bien jeune pour être ici.

Luffy : T'es qui toi ?

Prisonnier : Je suis Jimbei le Capitaine Corsaire et toi morveux ?

Luffy : Je suis Monkey.D Luffy.

Dit-il d'un ton las

Jimbei : T'es pas le gamin qui à vaincu Crocodile, qui à aussi brûlé le drapeau du gouvernement mondial, détruit une grosse partie d'Enies Lobby ?! Le gamin qui dit à qui veux l'entendre que tu seras le roi des pirates ?

S'enquit le Gyojin

Luffy : Oui c'était moi, mais ce rêve ne se réalisera pas de si tôt, d'ailleurs si tu croise Shanks, rend lui le chapeau de paille.

Jimbei : Tu as déjà abandonné ?! C'est pitoyable! Pas étonnant que tu te sois fait prendre!

Luffy : La ferme! Je me suis laissé capturé pour eux, pour mon équipage, si ils ont la vie sauve alors je suis heureux! Ma vie passe après la leur! C'est le rôle du capitaine de s'assurer que la vie de ses nakamas ne soit pas menacée, et si je dois renoncer définitivement à mon rêve pour leur sécurité je le fait sans hésiter! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté que cette ordure de Barbe Noir m'attrape.

Jimbei : Tu es près à mourir pour tes amis ?! Tu es un lâche donc.

Luffy : NON! Je ne suis pas un lâche! Tu ne sais rien de moi! Tu ne sais rien du tout! De quel droit me juges-tu ?!

Jimbei : Je te connais assez pour dire que tu ne mérite pas d'exister! Tu n'a sans doute rien apporté à personne!

* * *

Sur le Thousand Sunny

Tous : ATCHOUM!

Usopp : Bon alors, on fait quoi ?

Zoro : On va à Impel Down libérez Luffy! Quelle question!

Chopper : Mais Luffy nous à dit de ne pas nous occuper de lui! Tu pourrais être le capitaine, on pourrait suivre nôtre route en mémoire à Luffy.

Sanji : Non, on va sauver Luffy coûte que coûte!

Nami : Sanji, ne t'y met pas comme le marimo s'il te plaît!

Sanji : Non Nami, Zoro à raison!

Usopp : On ne pourra jamais entrer à Impel Down, déjà qu'on à eu de la chance de se retrouver i mois, ce n'est franchement pas le moment d'allé tous se faire tuer! Laissez tombez c'est impossible!

Zoro s'énerva et planta un de ses sabres dans le sol du pauvre Sunny, il ne voulait pas croire que ces Nakamas avec qui ils ont toujours bien rit, puissent abandonnés Luffy comme ça.

Zoro : Non mais vous vous entendez! Vous avez peur de tout! Vous êtes prêt à abandonné Luffy alors que lui, à toujours courut tous les dangers pour vous sauver, et là quand Luffy à besoin de nous vous le laissez tomber ?! Honte à vous! Des gens qui préfèrent sauver leur peau plutôt que de venir en aide à leur Capitaine ne mérite pas de faire partie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille! Moi je vais aller sauver Luffy tant pis si je dois en mourir!

Sanji : Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis Marimo.

Robin : Je vous suis aussi Sanji-kun, Zoro-kun.

Nami : Mais c'est de la folie!

Zoro : Ah oui et alors ?! Vous avez déjà oubliés tous ce que Luffy à fait pour vous ?! Sans lui je serais mort fusillé! Sans lui Usopp tu serais mort avec Kaya et ton village! Sans lui Sanji aurait perdu le Baratie et serais mort! Sans lui ton village aurait été détruit et t'aurais continuée à servir Arlong inutilement, Chopper serais aux mains de Wapol, Robin se serait fait enfermée puis tuée, Franky aurait continué de rêvé du bateau de ses rêves et se serais fait tué par le CP9 pour avoir les plans de l'arme de Pluton, Brook serais encore à Thriller Bark sans son ombre! LUFFY NOUS AS TOUS SAUVÉES LA VIE PLUS D'UNE FOIS! COMBIEN DE FOIS A-T-IL FAILLIS Y PASSÉE POUR NOUS SAUVER ALORS MÊME QU'ON SE CONNAISSAIT A PEINE! QUI A RAVIVÉE NOS RÊVES ?! QUI NOUS A FAIT COMPRENDRE QUE POUR RÉALISER UN RÊVE IL FALLAIT ÊTRE PRÈS A TOUT ?! IL A TOUJOURS TOUT FAIT POUR QUE L'ON SOURIE! IL SE FORÇAIT MÊME PARFOIS A SOURIRE POUR NE PAS NOUS INQUIÉTEZ! IL S'EN FICHE DE NOS PASSÉES CAR POUR LUI SEUL LE PRÉSENT ET LE FUTUR COMPTE! Alors si malgré tous ce qu'il à fait pour vous, vous décidez de lui tourner le dos, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais avec vous!

Sanji : Zoro à raison, je le suis, peut importe ce que tu diras Nami, ma décision est prise.

Robin : Je suis avec eux, Luffy à pas hésité à défié le monde entier juste pour me sauver, il en est de mon devoir de Nakama et celui d'ami que de sauver Luffy coûtes que coûtes!

Franky : Je suis Super avec vous.

Chopper : Ils ont raisons! Je viens.

Nami : Moi aussi!

Usopp : Je...Je viens aussi avec vous!

Brook : Je vous suis Yohohohoho!Sur le Moby Dick, la nouvelle de la mise à mort de Chapeau de Paille, commence à faire le tour, quand un brun à tâches de rousseurs fit son apparition l'air mal réveillé, il observa ses frères et sœurs, qui parlaient d'une mise à mort, il interrogea donc son meilleur ami.

* * *

Brun : Hey Marco y se passe quoi ?!

Marco : Ah Ace enfin levé ? Hum il y a la mise à mort d'un pirate dont la prime à plus de 400 Millions de Berrys, tiens regarde.

Ace prit le journal qu'on lui tendit, en lisant il fit tombé sa tasse de café et ses paquets de bonbons, ce qui surprit tous les commandants et pirates du navire, Ace blanchit de plus en plus, à la fin il brûla les pages sous la colère, il se précipita vers son striker.

Marco : Ace où vas-tu ?!

Ace : Où je vais ?! A MarineFord pardi! Je les laisserais pas faire, je dois le protégé j'en ais fait la promesse.

Père : Si tu y va, on y va tous, mais de quelle promesse parles-tu ?

Ace : On à juré de le protégé quoi qu'il arrive et je le ferais! Cette ordure de Barbe Noir à intérêt à bien se planquer, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tuerais sans aucune hésitation!

Tient bon Luffy ton grand-frère chéri arrive pensa le brun.

Marco : En route pour Marineford alors, j'espère qu'on arrivera rapidement.

* * *

Sur un bateau de révolutionnaire, un blond d'environ 22 ans avec une cicatrice à son œil gauche, venait de sortir de sa chambre, quand le journal tomba sur sa tête, il le lit et vira aussi blanc qu'Ace.

Blond : C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

Koala : Que ce passe t-il Sabo ?

Sabo : T'a lu le journal ?!

Koala : Ouais et alors, c'est juste un blanc-bec qui s'est crû supérieur. *Hausse les épaules*

Sabo : File moi une barque, il est hors de question que ces enculés de marines ne le tue! J'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir!

Koala : Hein mais c'est de la folie! Hack, Dragon-sempai, dites le lui!

Hack : Dire quoi ?!

Koala : Il compte allez au secours du rookies Monkey.D Luffy, il est mis à mort dans 4 jours.

Dragon : Sabo tu reste ici! Cela ne te concerne pas!

Sabo : Ça me concerne pleinement! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ce que je fais ?! Si vous m'en empêcher alors je quitte les révolutionnaires!

Dragon : C'est de la folie pure! Et Nico Robin, elle s'est entiché de toi il me semble si il t'arrive malheur qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?!

Sabo : Et alors, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reste sans rien faire alors que son capitaine est en danger de mort!

Dragon : Route sur Marineford! Tu te débrouilles Sabo mais ne vient pas pleuré si il meurt!

Sabo : Si il meurt alors, je quitterais cette terre, il est hors de question que je puisse continué d'existé alors qu'il sera mort sous mes yeux!

Tient bon Luffy ton deuxième frère chéri arrive! Je t'ais fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

Les deux frères pensèrent en même temps

Quoi qu'il arrive otouto tient bon le temps qu'on arrive, je sais que tu ne nous à jamais oubliés, malgré que cela fait bien 5 ans que l'on ne sait pas revue! On arrive et on te sauvera.

* * *

Prison d'Impel Down

Luffy sentis les larmes coulés sur ses joues, il les avait entendus, il avait entendu ses grands-frères chéris, il était heureux de les savoir en parfaite santé physique vu que mentalement ils sont aussi tarés voir même plus que Luffy, il sourit, un sourire remplis d'amour, de regret et de tristesse. Il ne voulait pas que ses frères aient l'idée stupide d'allé à son secours.

* * *

Dans le Nouveau sur le navire des Red Forces, Shanks Le Roux, venait d'entamer sa bouteille de Saké matinale, quand Yassop arriva en courant l'air énervé et perturbé.

Lucky : Il se passe quoi Yassop pour que tu cours de si bon matin ?

Ben : Vous n'avez pas lu le journal ?

Shanks : " _Un rookie, une des 11 supernovas dont la prime s'élève à plus de 100 millions de berrys à été attrapé par Marshall.D Teach, un ancien compagnon d'arme de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, le garçon qui à vaincu crocodile, défié le gouvernement mondial et ravagé Enies Lobby est maintenant sous les barreaux chers concitoyens vous n'aurez plus à craindre quoi que se soit de ce gamin, qui à en prime frappé un Dragon Céleste il y a de cela 2 ans, sur l'archipel Shabondy, il sera exécuté dans 4 jours, nous préférons mettre la plupart de nos forces dans cette bataille, nous savons que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ne laisseront pas leur capitaine se faire tué, tous les amiraux et les grands corsaires devront se battre contre cet équipage dont la prime à augmenté et dont nous connaissons seulement certains d'entre eux._  
 _Zoro Roronoa le chasseur de pirate : 320 millions de berrys_  
 _Sanji la jambe noir : 280 millions de berrys_  
 _Usopp roi du tir : 175 millions de berrys_  
 _Nami la chatte voleuse : 158 millions de berrys_  
 _Chopper le fana de barbe à papa : 260 berrys_  
 _Robin l'enfant démon : 250 millions de berrys_  
 _Franky le charpentier : 165 millions de berrys_  
 _Brook le musicien mort : 170 millions de berrys_  
 _Ce sont tous des rookies qui débarque de Grand Line et D'East Blue. Nous savons par ailleurs que le capitaine vient d'une île nommé Dawn du village de Fushia. Monkey.D Luffy est mis à mort!_ " QUOI ?! C'EST UNE P*TAIN DE BLAGUE ?!

Yassop : Malheureusement non!

Shanks : Cap sur Marineford, on ne va pas les laissés faire. Luffy est MON protégé, ils vont devoirs nous battre!

Pirate : Mais pourquoi ce n'est qu'un gamin qui à jouer avec le feu!

Shanks : J'ai donné un bras pour _**ce**_ _ **gamin**_ comme tu dis! **_Ce_** _**gamin**_ je le considère comme _**mon fils**_ , alors on le sauvera quoi qu'il arrive c'est clair, et si t'es pas content c'est la même chose, ici c'est moi le capitaine et personne d'autre est-ce bien clair ?! Quand je donne un ordre on l'applique et puis c'est tout! J'ai fait une promesse à une femme formidable et je vais la tenir.

C'était la première fois que les nouveaux nakamas voyaient leur capitaine en colère, il leurs faisaient peur, ils obéirent de peur que la foudre ou autre ne leur tombe dessus.

Dans tous les pays les habitants apprenaient la mise à mort d'un rookies, certains étaient atterrés par la nouvelle d'autres soulagés, mais beaucoup étaient en colère.

* * *

Sur une île d'East Blue nommé Dawn

Fushia

Le maire s'avança rapidement vers la taverne où il savait que tous le monde étaient réunis attendant des nouvelles du journal sur leur jeune prodige. Mr Le maire entrant affolé envoyant la porte battre férocement contre le mur, tout le monde se retourna se doutant d'une nouvelle sur le jeune brun.

Le maire : Makino c'est terrible!

Tous : Il se passe quoi ?

Maire : LUFFY EST MIS A MORT DANS 4 JOURS A MARINEFORD!

Makino : Non, c'est impossible, il m'a promit qu'il reviendrait, je ne peux pas croire cela, Shanks je t'en supplie aide le, tu m'as dit que je ressemblais à une mère pour lui, mais toi tu ressemble à un père, alors je t'en supplie aide le *prie les mains joint*!

Le boucher : Garp va laisser passé sa ?!

Dadan : Il se passe quoi ici encore ?

Makino : Dadan, c'est terrible Luffy est mis à mort dans 4 jours à Marineford *pleure de plus en plus*!

Dadan : Il va vivre ces frères ne vont pas le laissés mourir comme ça! Ils doivent avoir la rage, je pense que leur Capitaines n'aura pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

* * *

4 Jours plus tard à Marineford.

Garde : Avance stupide gamin!

Luffy : ...

Garde(2) : T'à la trouille avoue!

Luffy : De quoi dois-je avoir peur exactement ? Que les gens voient à quel point vous êtes des enfoirés ? De voir que tout le monde se fiche de ma mort ? Ou alors de voir la mort de près ? Je n'ai peur que d'une chose, celle de devoir voir vous autres lâches prônés cette sois disant Justice Absolue, qui n'est qu'un ramassis de blabla.

Gardes : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour te voir supplier le ciel de t'accorder sa grâce ?!

Dit le garde stupéfié

Luffy : Je ne supplie personne, je suis un pirate, un pirate qui supplie la marine n'est pas un pirate!  
Ils continuèrent d'avancer cette fois ci en silence, ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'échafaud, Luffy vit le soleil brillé d'un éclat étrange, il observa le ciel d'un air distrait, il n'attendait rien, croyant ces camarades et frères et sœurs de cœurs loin d'ici entrain de vivre de nouvelle aventures. Il s'agenouilla pendant qu'on accrochait les menottes en granit marin à l'échafaud, il se demandait comment ses frères réagiront à sa mort, seront-ils soulagés où détruit, il ne le savait pas et doutait de vouloir le savoir, un sourire triste orna son visage fatigué, il repensa à son enfance et ses aventures.

Garp : Je te l'avais dit! Tu serais rentré dans la marine rien de cela ne serait arrivé!

Luffy : Et être enchaîné à vie ?! Jamais je ne grossirais ce rang de lâches qui se croient supérieurs aux autres!

Cria t-il

Garp : Comment ? Comment oses-tu ?!

Au moment où Luffy allait parler, il perçut plusieurs auras de personne qui lui semblaient familières, il fixa la mer, surprenant son Grand-père. Soudain le Thousand Sunny remonta à la surface, faisant éclater la bulle du revêtement. Tous furent surpris, et regardèrent le Capitaine qui semblait aussi surpris, ils surent qu'il n'avait pas prévu leurs venus, personne sur le pont, quand soudain une porte s'ouvrit, et chacun des 8 chapeaux de pailles restant sortirent, ils avaient la tête baissés.

Zoro : LUFFY! TIENT BON ON EST LA!

Hurla le sabreur

Tous : OUAIS!

Luffy : Mais pourquoi sont-ils venus, je leur avais demandé de partir *murmura t-il*

Garp : Comment ça ?

PDV Luffy

Mon Grand-père était étonné par mes paroles, en même temps ils croyaient tous que je m'étais fait prendre et non que j'avais fait exprès.  
Sengoku : Allumez les escargophones que le monde entier voir ce déchet crevé!

Les escargotphones s'allumèrent, tous le monde devaient être rassemblés attendant ma mort, je soupirai, avant d'offrir un grand sourire à mes amis, ils me le rendirent avant de s'élancer à terre, les marines se jetèrent aussitôt sur eux, ils se battaient pour moi.

Garp : De quoi parlais tu tout à l'heure, comment ça ils ne devaient pas venir ?!

Sengoku : Je suis aussi curieux.

Moi : Je ne me suis pas fait capturer!

Garp : Ne dit pas de bêtise voyons!

Moi : Je ne me suis pas fait capturé pour la simple et bonne raison que je me suis rendus!

Garp : QUOI ?! Et pourquoi donc ?!

Moi : En échange mes camarades pouvaient restés en vie et libre, j'ai marchandé leur vie contre la mienne, en tant que Capitaine ma vie passe après celles de mon équipage. J'ai fait mon choix sans hésiter.

Garp : Pourquoi sont-ils là alors ?!

Moi : Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Zoro et Sanji.

Cela faisait vingt minutes que le combat avait commencé, pour le moment mon équipage avaient l'avantage, mais je sus que c'était fini, les grands-corsaires étaient tous là, même Hancock, elle me regardait désolé, je sus qu'elle choisissait son titre à la place de la vie de mes amis, mon regard vide devint sombre, elle détourna les yeux et se tourna vers Sanji, sachant qu'il risquait de ne pas la combattre. Quand je vis Doflamingo s'élancé vers Nami, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Moi : NAMI DERRIÈRE TOI VITE! *Hurlais-je*

Elle se retourna, mais il était trop tard, elle allait se faire contrôlé et forcée à les tués. Quand j'entendis soudain une voix familière.

? : HIKEN!

Un poing de flamme brûla les fils de Doflamingo, je fus surpris, j'écarquillai les yeux, devant moi se tenait Ace aux poings ardents.

Ace : Luffy! On va te tiré de là t'inquiète pas va *lance un sourire narquois à Papy*!  
Soudain une quinzaine de flottes toutes semblables sortirent de l'eau comme le Sunny avant, je vis toutes les flottes de Barbe Blanche, mais ils foutent quoi ici ?Encore Ace ça m'étonne pas, mais eux ?!

Sengoku : Tu es ami avec Barbe Blanche ?!

Moi : Ben nan, je le saurais sinon.

Garp : On ne le sait pas, encore Ace sa m'étonne pas, mais eux autres ?

Sengoku : Pourquoi cela ne vous étonne pas ?

Moi : Boh avec Ace si tu t'étonne au moindre truc t'a pas fini je te le dis.

Garp : Sa sert à rien de tenté de comprendre sa logique à lui.

Troupes de BB : Allons aidés Ace à sauver le Chapeau de Paille!

? : FICHUS MARINES RENDEZ-MOI MON PROTÉGÉ!

Moi : Shanks ?

Yassop : Tient bon l'enclume!

Moi : Yassop, Lucky, Ben, mais pourquoi ils viennent tous ? Pourquoi ne me laisse t-il pas ? Partez. Je vous en supplie! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine *murmure à lui même* Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je ne pouvais que regarder, j'étais complètement désemparé, d'abord Ace puis Shanks, ne me dites pas que Sabo va venir aussi ? Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas, enfin il est plus résonné qu'Ace il ne pensera jamais à venir à Marineford.

PDV Narrateur

Soudain une autre voix familière résonna.

Sabo : LUFFY!

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui plus raisonné mon œil ils sont pareil *soupir*.

Garp : Luffy tu n'a pas honte ?! Par ta faute, des milliers de soldat vont mourir.

Garde : Devons nous commencé ?

Sengoku : *L'ignore* Que fait Sabo le révolutionnaire ici ? Il est le deuxième après Ivankoff et Dragon! Même Dragon son père est là, ainsi que Hack et Koala.

Garde : Amiral en chef, devons nous commencés l'exécution ?

Luffy voyais tous les combats, il voyait des pirates tombés, il entendait leurs corps tombés.

Sengoku : Monkey.D Luffy fils de Monkey.D Dragon et petit fils du vice Amiral Garp, à tu une dernière parole à dire ? Comme par exemple des excuses aux soldats morts durant cette bataille ?

Luffy : Des excuses à des lâches de soldats et puis quoi encore ?! Mais oui j'ai une dernière parole pour mes amis, ma famille et les habitants de ma ville natale ainsi que pour les brigands.

Sengoku : Eh bien vas-y parle sale morveux insolent!

Luffy : _Je voulais tout d'abord remercier les habitants de Fushia pour m'avoir toujours soutenu et de ne pas m'avoir haï ou détesté quand je suis devenu pirate, je vous adore les 7 années passés avec vous m'ont toujours aidé quand je me sentais mal ou un peu seul. Ensuite Makino je t'adore pour moi tu a été comme la mère que j'aurais aimé avoir, je t'es dit que je reviendrais quand je serais le Roi des pirates, malheureusement je ne pense pas revenir, j'aurais aimé t'entendre rire une dernière fois, te voir sourire une dernière fois. Merci à toi Shanks, Lucky, Yassop, Ben, de m'avoir permis de réalisé un de mes rêves, je suis devenus un pirate comme promis, j'ai des nakamas formidable, tout cela ne serait rien sans toi et tes compagnons ! Dadan et ses brigands, dérangés mais cool, vous m'avez appris à me battre et à persévéré, je déteste les Brigands des montagnes mais vous je vous adore ! Vous faites partie de la famille plus que Papy en tout cas! Merci à mes deux frères de m'avoir toujours encouragé à prendre la mer, d'avoir été là quand je me sentais pas bien, même loin de vous vous restez près de moi, je vous adore, j'aurais aimé qu'on se refasse une partie de chasse tous les trois *sourire triste*. Zoro tu a été le premier à me rejoindre, ton rêve se réalisera j'en suis sûr , tu a appris à vivre en groupe sans pour autant t'inquiété de savoir si ils comptaient te tués ou non , Usopp tu es le second à m'avoir rejoint, tu a toujours été un menteur, c'était ta façon de te protégé , je ne t'en veux pas si tu as du mal par moment ni même lorsque tu as quitté l'équipage un court moment, je suis sur que ton père sera toujours fière de toi tu deviendra le valeureux guerrier que tu a promis à ta mère, Sanji tu m'a dit que ton rêve était de découvrir All Blue je sais que tu y arrivera quel que soit les obstacles qui se dresseront tu es le meilleur cuisinier existant , Nami au début on n'était qu'associé, comme tu disais, tu à été obligé de nous trahir, mais tu a été étonnée de savoir qu'on venait te cherchée, tu voulais nous faire croire que tu étais vraiment avec Arlong alors que tu faisais cela seulement pour racheter ton village, seulement tu n'étais pas au courant que la marine se faisait acheté par Arlong, tu m'a demandé de l'aide, et je te l'es accordé, une fois Arlong vaincu tu m'a rejoint, tu es la meilleure cartographe et météorologue du monde continu ainsi Nami, Chopper au début tu avais peur de nous, tu ne supportais pas les humains, tu étais seul, je t'ai vite fais comprendre que je l'était, tu à découvert de nouvelles choses, tel l'amitié, la peur, le courage et la force, tu soigneras toutes les maladies j'en suis sûr. Robin tu nous a rejoint après la défaite de Crocodile, je t'ai fait confiance, tu croyais encore à ce moment là que tu devais mourir, quand on à rencontré Franky qui avait tout dépensé pour du bois rare, tu a voulut nous faire croire que tu t'étais servis de nous pour arrivé à tes fin, on est venu te sauver et te prouver que peu importe qui se dresserait devant nous Marines, Pirates, Révolutionnaires ou autres, personne ne peut nous empêchés d'aidés une amie dans le besoin, tu as retrouvé la force de vivre, Franky, tu es celui qu'on à dut faire se trimbalé à moitié à poil dans Water Seven, avant que tu accepte de faire partit de l'équipage, le Sunny ira loin , Brook tu avais perdu ton ombre quand on t'a vu, on l'a récupéré pour toi, tu nous as rejoint. Je vous remercie pour toutes ses aventures, de n'avoir pas craint qui était mon père , maintenant Papy, tu a beau être un Vice-Amiral, tu es un peu ma famille, même si je ne compte plus le nombre de fois, où tu m'a jeté à la mer ou dans un puits sans fond, voir une jungle en pleine nuit, je ne compte plus tes coups de poings, mais je t'aime quand même, merci quand même, et je suis désolé de te décevoir en devenant un pirate._

Mugiwaras : LUFFY!

Zoro : Epargne ta salive Luffy, on va te sortir de là!

Usopp : On repartira tous ensemble!

Sanji : Il est hors de question de continué l'aventure sans toi!

Robin : On arrive Luffy

Sengoku : Chapeau de Paille, pourquoi haï tu à ce point la marine ? Je le lis dans ton regard.

Luffy : _**Je déteste les lâches, les marines sont des lâches qui refusent de porter leur fardeaux préférant le confier aux autres, refusant d'assumé leurs actes et les conséquences, la marine la justice absolue ?! LA MARINE N'EST QU'UN RAMASSIS DE LÂCHE! VOUS ÊTES LOIN D'ÊTRE BLANC! COMBIEN D'INNOCENT AVEZ VOUS TUÉES POUR TROUVE UN BÉBÉ ? COMBIEN DE MÈRES INNOCENTE ET LEUR GAMIN AVEZ VOUS TUÉES ? TOUS CES GENS INNOCENTS QUI N'AVAIENT RIEN A VOIR AVEC GOL.D ROGER! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HÉSITÉ A PROPAGÉE LE MALHEUR DANS CES FAMILLES! VOUS DITES DÉTESTÉ LES PIRATES ? VOUS VOUS DITES PROTÉGÉS DES CIVILES ?! UN PIRATE ÉTAIT AVANT UN CIVIL, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN SCRUPULE A TUÉE CEUX QUI SE METTENT EN TRAVERS DE VOTRE ROUTE! LES PIRATES N'ONT PAS DE CŒUR ? ON N'EN A PLUS QUE VOUS! IL SUFFIT QU'ON AGITE UNE SACOCHE DE BERRYS SOUS VOT NEZ ET C'EST BON ?! VOUS ÊTES PITOYABLE! VOUS AVEZ DÉCIMEZ DES FAMILLES ENTIÈRES A CAUSE D'UNE SIMPLE LETTRE! VOUS NE SUPPORTEZ PAS DE NE PAS TOUT CONTRÔLÉE! VOT DEVOIR PROTÉGÉ LES CIVILES ? ALORS OU VOUS ÉTIEZ QUAND DES CIVILES ONT BRÛLÉES IL Y A 12 ANS ?! POURQUOI ACCEPTEZ-VOUS QUE DES FEMMES, DES GOSSES ET DES HOMMES SOIENT RÉDUIT EN ESCLAVAGE ? COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ VOUS REGARDEZ EN FACE EN LAISSANT DES MILLIERS DE GENS MOURIR TOUT SA PAR PEUR DES DRAGONS CÉLESTES ?! VOUS ÊTES AUSSI POURRIS QU'EUX! N'IMPORTE QUEL PIRATE VAUT MIEUX QUE VOUS TOUS LES MARINES RÉUNIT! LES PIRATES TIENNENT A LEUR NAKAMAS, ALORS QUE VOUS SI IL Y EN A UN QUI MEURT VOUS LE REMPLACER SANS SCRUPULE NI PENSÉE ENVERS SES PROCHES!**_ *Cria t-il haineux*  
Sengoku : Que dit tu là ?! Quels ramassis de sornette! Les pirates ne sont que des barbares sans foi ni loi!

Luffy : Alors pourquoi les civiles décide tous de devenir pirate ?! Un pirate vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est!

Sengoku : Pardon ?! Et qu'est-ce ?!

Luffy : Un pirate, est une personne libre, une personne qui n'a de comptes à ne rendre à personne, qui vit pour les aventures, les bastons entre pirates, la camaraderie entre nakamas. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis devenu pirate ?

Garp : Pour être le roi de ces hors la loi ?

Luffy : Pas que, mais surtout pour m'échappé de cette cage dans laquelle tu m'as enfermé! Tu ne sais rien sur ton pays natal et tu crois pouvoir me comprendre ?! La bonne blague! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que moi et mes frères avons vu et subi ?! Non tu ne sais rien, personne ne sais quoi que ce soit...

Sengoku : Tu dit donc toujours autant d'imbécillité ?! Tuez-le! Je ne veux plus entendre ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot venant de lui!

Luffy offrit un sourire rassurant à ses compagnons, à Shanks et à Ace&Sabo, eux le regardaient tous horrifiés, les yeux d'Ace devinrent vitreux, il commençait à perdre son sang froid, le brun entendis les lames sifflés près de son oreille.

A&S : LLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Le haki des rois, fit s'évanouir presque tous les soldats de la marines, il était puissant surtout quand ils sont deux à le pousser, les bourreaux tombèrent de la bave coulant sur le menton.

Sengoku : Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui pousse un puissant révolutionnaire et le second de la flotte de Barbe Blanche à venir ici *demanda t-il curieux malgré tout* ?

Ace : J'ai fais une promesse que je tiendrais coûte que coûte!

Sabo : La même! Et puis qu'est-ce que sa peut vous foutre ?!

Luffy : Pourquoi ? Ace Sabo, pourquoi êtes venu ?! Vous aviez dit vous même que quand on est pirate chacun à ses propre amis, prêt à les défendre, alors pourquoi êtes vous venu vous mettre en danger ?! Pour une cause qui n'en vaut pas la peine ?!

Luffy posa son front sur le bord de l'échafaud, tous étaient étonnés que Luffy connaisse deux des personnes dites dangereuse pour le monde.

Ace : _**Tu en vaux la peine Luffy! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE CERTAINS PENSENT QUE TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE VIVRE QUE C'EST VRAI! TU ME L'AS DIT TOI MÊME! NE LES ÉCOUTE PAS! TU NE LES ENTENDS PAS ?! LUFFY ÉCOUTE PLUTÔT CEUX QUI ONT APPRIS A TE CONNAÎTRE CEUX QUI ONT VU TON VÉRITABLE VISAGE! N'ENTEND TU PAS TON VILLAGE QUI EST AVEC TOI ? TU N'ENTENDS PAS TOUS CES GENS QUE TU AS SAUVE ALORS QUE TU NE LES CONNAISSAIS PAS ?! ECOUTE LES LUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

Sabo : Ecoute Ace pour une fois Luffy! Regarde autour de toi et vois le désespoir de te perdre qui anime tes nakamas

Luffy : Evidemment que je les entends! Je ne suis pas sourd, depuis ma naissance je les entends, ces voix qui demandent qu'on les délivres, ces voix désespéré voulant la paix, et non cette chose factice! Mais vous pourquoi être venu ?! Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait comme si vous n'aviez pas vu le journal ?!

Ace : Tu te souviens il y a 12 ans ? Sur la falaise, on s'est fait tous les trois une promesse.

Aussitôt, sa veste brûla, laissant voir deux tatouages, le premier devait daté d'i ans, il représentait le drapeau de Barbe Blanche, le second était bien plus anciens, on y voyait trois lettres de couleurs différentes, rouge, bleu et jaune, en dessous des lettres on voyait deux os entrecroisés, c'était le symbole de ce drapeau, le prisonnier écarquilla les yeux, encore plus que les gens autours qui ne pigeaient que dalle à ce qui se passait, Luffy fixait désormais Sabo attendant sa réponse. Celui ci avait sa veste et a chemise en lambeau, dont il se débarrassa, et l'élastique vit ainsi le même drapeau tatoué en plus grand dans le dos du blond. Ils lui lancèrent un regard, d'où perçaient un remerciement.

Doflamingo : Moi je me demande surtout d'où vous vous connaissez tous les trois ?!

Sengoku s'était transformé en bouddha géant doré, il s'apprêtait à frapper Luffy, quand les deux frères sentirent l'aura sombre remplis de haine entourant le rookie, ils savaient que Luffy perdait le contrôle, ils savaient à quel point ça allait devenir dangereux, d'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent redoublant de vitesse, troublant les marines comme les pirates et révolutionnaires. Personne ne comprenait rien à rien, l'inquiétude sur le visage des deux hommes les rendait nerveux.

Ace : Luffy calme toi! Arrête Luffy c'est bien trop dangereux!

Sabo : Luffy, tu entends nos voix ?

Luffy : Partez tous, je ne veux blesser personne en dehors de la marine.

A&S : NE RÊVE PAS! Si on est là, c'est pour te protégé! Après tout c'est nôtre rôle, car tu es...TU ES NOTRE PETIT FRERE!

Sengoku frappa, l'échafaud tomba, Luffy avait réussi à contrôlé son pouvoir,le brun avait réussit à survivre, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaïnu, ne prenne Nami en cible, Luffy libérer de ces menottes se jeta devant elle, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous, le poing de Magma le transperça, il ne hurla pas, ne dit rien, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres ensanglantés ses frères le rejoignirent.

Ace : Tient bon Luffy, on va te sauver!

PDV Luffy

J'avais oublié à quel point Ace était grand et fort, ses bras me rassurèrent, ceux de Sabo aussi, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, je me força à sourire un peu plus, je ne pus empêché une gerbe de sang de sortir de mes lèvres, Nami partit en appelant Chopper, je m'efforçai de ne pas trop tousser, ne voulant pas les inquiétez plus que nécessaire.

Moi : A...A...A...A...Ace...S...Sa...Sabo...Ha...ha...ha...

Sabo : Ne t'inquiète pas on reste avec toi, tu va t'en sortir ok petit frère ?

Moi : Non, je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que je ne survivrais pas, mes organes sont cramés, désolés j'aurais aimé qu'on se revoit dans un meilleur endroit dans d'autre circonstance, je ne sens presque plus rien, vous pourrez dire à mon équipage, à quel point je suis désolé ? J'ai aussi trouvé mon propre One Piece, Ace, Sabo, Makino, Dadan et ses brigands, les villageois, Alabasta et d'autres, vous tous ceux que je chéris plus que tout au monde, vous êtes mon One Piece, Ace tu diras à Vivi quel princesse formidable elle sera, qu'elle ne s'en veuille pas, j'aurais aimé revoir tout le monde une dernière fois. Je vous aime mes grands-frères, les amis *crache du sang*, je suis heureux d'avoir put rencontrer autant de personnes formidables...

Nami : Tu en es une aussi Luffy, tu es la plus formidable de toutes!

Moi : Merci...Zoro Sanji, arrêtez de vous battre pour des broutilles, battez vous pour de vrai raison, Nami soit plus douce , Usopp prend ton courage à deux mains ,Chopper accepte les compliment ça ne fait de mal à personne, Franky continue tes supers inventions , Robin ne désespère pas, sache que les D ont un rapport avec le siècle oublié, et que le One Piece est la réponse à tout, Brook continue à jouer malgré tout, et surtout forcé vous à sourire, vous finirez par en prendre l' je suis sûr que bientôt le monde reconnaîtra ton existence, passe le coucou à Makino, si tu me vois Makino, Mr Le Maire et tous les habitants, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, Sabo j'aurais aimé tenir la seconde promesse je suis désolé, mes seuls regrets ne pas vous voir réalisés vos rêves, ni être à vos côtés , je vous aime vous êtes mon One Piece ! *Tombe à terre*

Sa y ait je pars je suis désolé.

PDV Narrateur

Partout dans le monde, tous ceux qui appréciaient le Mugiwara, ceux qui avaient reçu son aide hurlèrent à l'injustice, de rage et de tristesse. Sur le champ de bataille partout on pouvait voir les alliés la rage au cœur ou en colère. Marshall.D Teach, Boa Hancock et tous les Grands Corsaire moururent lors de cette bataille, tués par les deux frères cherchant vengeance, Monkey.D Dragon fut grièvement blessé par son second en second Sabo, n'acceptant pas le fait que le père biologique de son petit frère puisse paraître si indifférent à la mort de son fils, les Mugiwaras, continuèrent leurs aventures, avec des faux sourires, refusant tout nakamas, sauf ceux qui pouvaient vraiment avoir ce que l'équipage avait besoin. Ace et Sabo ont disparus de la circulation, l'équipage du second de Barbe Blanche, attend toujours le retour de Portgas.D Ace disparût dans la nature, le village de Fushia devint le village le plus visités de tous Grand-Line et Nouveau Monde, là où tous les pirates même les plus barbares venaient rendre leur condoléance, prouvant ainsi le soutient des pirates entre eux, tous les villages ayant eu affaire aux Mugiwaras, ne font plus confiance aux marines, et héberge de temps en temps des pirates, l'équipage des Mugiwaras fait souvent escale à Fushia, ils tombent par moment sur les frères disparut mais ne leur parle pas, ne sachant pas comment faire, tous on perdu leur joie de vivre. _**C'est ainsi que mourut le chapeau de Paille Monkey.D Luffy fils de Dragon le révolutionnaire et de Monkey.D Garp.**_

END


End file.
